Wonderland: The Next Generation
by queenofzombies
Summary: Alice is grown up and has a daughter who winds up getting lost in Wonderland. Will she ever find her way out?Will the Queen catch her?Will her newfound friends help her out?Or will they obey the Queen for fear of losing their heads?Read and find out! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland: Next Generation

Chapter 1: History really DOES repeat itself!

"And then all of the Queen's knights started to chase me." "Oh, that must have been so scary!" Mellisa said putting her hands up to her mouth. Alice was now all grown up, living in the same house she did when she was just a little girl and visited Wonderland for the first time, the same age her daughter, Mellisa, is now. "Oh it was! However, I managed to escape." Alice said smiling at her daughter's amazement. "Incredible, I wish I could go to Wonderland…" Mellisa sighed lying down in the flower bed. "Maybe someday you shall," said Alice lying down next to her. "I just hope I don't run into the Queen." "If you do, just go to the Mad Hatter, he knows me well, I'm sure he will help you." "He seems like a courteous man," Mellisa said with a voice that made Alice realize she had a crush on him. "He is, and who knows, maybe he has a child your age now!" "That would be so delightful! I wonder if it's a boy or girl," she said daydreaming about them playing together. "I don't know…I should summon the chef, it is supposed to rain later on today, so be sure to come in before it starts or else you shall be soaked to the bone!" Alice said before leaving to the house while Mellisa yelled back to her, "Yes mother!" She lied back down and closed her eyes. After a while she heard a funny noise. She looked up and saw an interesting looking girl. She had long blonde hair with bluish-green eyes. She was wearing interesting clothing, too, nothing like Mellisa had ever seen before. However, the most interesting aspect of the girl that made Mellisa chase after her in curiosity was that she had rabbit ears and a tail! She ran pretty quickly and kept repeating over and over, "Oh no, no, no! I'm late!" "I wonder what she is late for…" Mellisa asked herself. She was right on her tail (no pun intended), but when she entered the grove, she disappeared. Mellisa stopped and looked around, but the rabbit girl was nowhere to be found. Mellisa crossed over the roots of one of the trees, but tripped and fell. She put her arms out in front of her to catch herself before she hit the ground, but the ground never came. She opened her eyes and found herself falling down a hole. A rabbit hole. "Oh my goodness! Is this the same rabbit hole my mother fell down when she was young?" Mellisa asked looking around more curious than scared. There were 2 beds, a tea set, a couple of oddly shaped chairs, and other curious items. It felt like she'd been falling for ours and she was starting to get tired. She was about to fall asleep when she finally hit the ground. She expected to be in pain, but she felt none. She stood up and checked herself; not a scratch. "Very curious," she said to herself looking around once more. "This place is exactly how mother described it…maybe I really AM in Wonderland!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yoko

I started to look around the house. It had long, winding hallways and many doors, all locked. At the end of the hallway, there was another door, a bit hidden behind a curtain. She tried it and it was unlocked. She walked into the room and saw the interesting girl from before. This time, however, the girl noticed her. "Who are you? And what are you doing inside my house?" she asked, her ears twitching as she got scared. "My name is Mellisa. I'm incredibly sorry for following you and barging into your home." "Eh? You were following me?" the bunny girl asked tilting her head. "Yes, I am terribly sorry," Mellisa said feeling bad about the whole situation. "Ya know, you remind me of the girl from my father's stories!" she said getting a little excited, "Is your name Alice by any chance?" "Alice? No, that's my mother's name!" Mellisa said surprised the girl knew her mother. "So you're Alice's daughter huh? You better watch out for the Queen of Hearts then! She's had a grudge against Alice ever since she was here last! My name's Yoko by the way, I'm the daughter of the White Rabbit and body guard to the princess," she said bowing. "I know your father from my mother's stories!" Mellisa said, also bowing a bit awkwardly. Yoko giggled a bit, "Sorry, it's a force of habit for me to bow, being around the Royal Family all the time." "Well it must be so stressful; the Queen sure seems like a brute!" Mellisa said shivering from the memories of her mother's stories. "Yeah, but her daughter is a lot nicer, her boyfriend's helped her out a lot." "She has a boyfriend?" Yoko's ears twitched and she covered her mouth, "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that! I'm the princess's best friend because she isn't allowed out of the castle grounds and she trusts me with all her secrets and I just told her biggest one to the daughter of the person her mother despises!" Yoko started to make weird noises that sounded like that of a rabbit in distress. Mellisa went over and tried to help the frantic girl, "Hey, don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone." "Really?" she stopped and looked as though she were about to cry. "Of course, my mother taught me to never spread around secrets, no matter what! Keeping each other's secrets and promises is the key to a wonderful friendship." Yoko smiled and hugged her, "Thanks; you're a lot like your mom! At least from what I can tell from my father's stories." Mellisa laughed and Yoko smiled and laughed along with her. The little gold watch that Yoko had started to ring. She took it out and Mellisa noticed it was very odd looking. It looked like a futuristic version of an old pocket watch. Mellisa was about to ask why it looked so weird when Yoko jumped up and started to run around saying, "Oh no, I'm late, I'm realllllyyyy LATE!" "What are you late for?" Mellisa asked trying to keep up with her. However, Yoko mustn't have heard her, because she just ran up to the glass table and drank from the bottle that said 'Drink Me' in fancy lettering. Suddenly, Yoko grew smaller which shocked Mellisa greatly. As soon as she finished shrinking, she ran up to a small door, but it didn't look like she could get through. She started to jump up and down, then Mellisa realized that Yoko was trying to get her attention. Mellisa crouched down so she could hear what Yoko was trying to tell her. Her voice sounded a little different when she was that size, a little bit higher pitched than before. "I forgot to grab the key on the table, could you go get it for me? Quick!" Mellisa looked over and a key magically appeared on the table that she swore wasn't there before. "Huh, how curious…" she said walking over. Strangely, when she went to grab it, her body reached over and grabbed the drink instead. "What's going on? I can't control my body," Mellisa said as she took a sip unwillingly. She started to shrink and she finally regained control of her body again and just before she grew too small, she grabbed the key and put the drink down. As soon as she stopped shrinking, she ran over to Yoko and handed her the key which had mysteriously shrunk with her. "Thanks, now come help me wake up the doorknob!" Yoko said. "Wake it up? Whatever do you mean?" Mellisa asked, but instantly her question was answered when she heard a loud snore come from the doorknob shocking her. She was still in shocked when Yoko snapped her out of it by randomly screaming. Mellisa covered her ears and yelled out so Yoko could hear her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Trying to wake the doorknob up!" Yoko said looking puzzled at her as if it were obvious. Mellisa, though still in shock about it being alive, decided to help Yoko wake it up. They both drew in a big breath and screamed out at the top of their lungs. The doorknob finally awoke with a great fright, "W-Wha? Oh, Miss Yoko, good morning, how may I be of assistance?" the apparently male doorknob said with a yawn. "We need to get to Wonderland right away!" she said frantically. "We? Actually Yoko, I must be getting home. Supper should be ready soon and I'm sure my mother is waiting for me," Mellisa said. Then Yoko looked at her with a sad face that Mellisa just couldn't resist, "Though I guess I always have wondered what Wonderland must be like in real life…" Yoko squealed in happiness and grabbed her hand after unlocking the door and dragged her inside, where Mellisa was greeted by a blinding light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to Wonderland

As soon as Mellisa's eyes adjusted to the light, she was in shock as the sight before her. She looked all around her and took in the beauty that is called Wonderland. "Welcome to Wonderland!" Yoko said grinning. "Wow! This is more incredible than I could have ever dreamt!" Mellisa said still in shock. "How about a tour?" Yoko said, seemingly forgotten she was due for an important date. Mellisa nodded and Yoko grabbed her had and showed her everything which was just like her mother had described to her in her stories. "This way is to the Mad Hatter's house and this way is to the Queen's castle-". As soon as she said that, Yoko's eyes widened and her ears perked up, "Oh no, the guards are coming! Quick, you need to hide in the trees; we can't let them see you." Yoko then pushed Mellisa behind some trees just in time for the guards to come in sight. Mellisa peeked out from behind one of the trees and saw that the guards were actually playing cards, all belonging to the house of Hearts. "Yoko!" shouted one of the guards making her jump and turn quickly afraid they saw Mellisa, "What are you doing? You should be tending to the princess's needs!" Yoko relaxed some what but was still visibly tense, "Oh right, sorry I was a little, err, side-tracked," she said laughing nervously with one hand rubbing the back of her head. "Well then just hurry off to your duties! Or else the Queen will surely have your head." Yoko gulped and nodded fiercely. The guard nodded and walked off with the rest back to the castle. Just before Yoko left after them, she whispered back to Mellisa, "Go to the Mad Hatter's house! You should be safe there." Then, Yoko ran off toward the castle. Mellisa stayed where she was for a few minutes to make sure the guards wouldn't come back then ran down the trail that led to the Mad Hatter's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost

Mellisa was walking along the trail for what seemed like hours. "Oh, how much longer is it to the Mad Hatter's house? My poor feet are acting…I've been walking for so long now…" Mellisa sat down at the trunk of a tree to rest, but she wasn't there for long when she heard the guards coming back. Panicking, she ran into the woods to make sure they didn't catch her. She ran deeper into the woods until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. She collapsed, gasping to catch her breath. When she finally caught it, she sat up and took a look around, "Oh my, I believe I am lost for sure now… How ever am I to find my way to the Mad Hatter's house now?" She started to cry, but then scolded herself for doing so, much like her mother used to. "Come now, Mellisa, what is the point of crying? It will get you no where! If you have a problem, you must fix it yourself instead of crying about it." And with that, she stood up and took a look around. She thought for a while and decided which way she should go. After a while of walking with aching feet, Mellisa heard a curious noise. She looked around then the noise came again. Then, she realized that he curious noise had been her stomach growling. "I have never been so hungry in my life, I hope I find the Mad Hatter soon enough…" Suddenly, she heard another strange noise. "My, that doesn't sound like my stomach growling at all…" She listened more closely, "Why, it sounds like people talking!" She tip-toed over to where the voices were coming from and hid behind a tree. When she looked around the tree, and gasped, but not of fear, but of excitement. From behind the tree, she saw the Mad Hatter's house, and the tea party going on right outside. Mellisa cautiously walked over to the tea party. When the party guests sitting at the long tea table noticed her, they all smiled. One boy even stood up to greet her. "Hello there, welcome to my tea party~ My name is Erik, I am the son of the Mad Hatter."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 Should She Stay or Should She Go?

"My name is Mellisa; I am the daughter of Alice." When she said this, Erik took a step back in shock, the jack rabbit jumped up in surprise, and even the dormouse woke up from his deep sleep. "Alice's daughter?" Erik asked. "Why yes, you know of my mother?" Mellisa asked smiling. "Well yes but…I thought she was just a legend…an old fairytale my father would tell me before bed…" Erik said half to himself. "Well that's what I thought about you too and all of Wonderland in fact," Mellisa assured him. "We must report her to the Queen!" the jack rabbit said, "If we are caught talking to her the Queen will surely have our heads!" "We cannot just hand her over to the Queen! She'll kill her," Erik said. "Better her than us," the jack rabbit said turning his head. At this point, Mellisa started to get scared; were they really going to report her to the Queen? Erik looked as though he were deep in thought which made Mellisa even more troubled. 'Is he really thinking about doing it?' she thought to herself scared out of her mind. Finally, Erik turned to her and smiled, "I'm not going to report you." Mellisa let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "You have done nothing wrong, right? (Mellisa shook her head no) Then what is there to report?" he smiled at Mellisa who mirrored it with her own. "But Erik, if we are caught with her, we are surely going to be beheaded!" the jack rabbit said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Not to worry, if we hear the soldiers coming, we'll hide her in the house!" Erik grinned though the jack rabbit still didn't look all too pleased with the idea of Mellisa being there. "Now, how would you like to have some tea with us?" Erik asked bowing to her. "I'd love for that!" Mellisa said curtsying and took a seat next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ambush

They sat there drinking tea, eating treats, and talking about everything, yet nothing. They even had a whole debate on what the raven and the writing desk had in common! They were having so much fun that they hadn't even heard the soldiers walking through the woods right towards them. Erik was laughing at something the Jack Rabbit had done when he suddenly tensed.

"Whatever is wrong?" Mellisa asked a little worried.

"The guards…they're here…"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled out as they started to panic.

Because of all the ruckus they were making, the soldiers had heard them and came rushing over to the tea party. Erik grabbed Mellisa's wrist and pulled her inside the house. He moved quickly, but she was able to catch a glimpse of what his home looked like. It was very clean and orderly, which is surprising considering he's the Mad Hatter's son. He had many books and there were tea sets everywhere to be seen.

He brought her into the back room and opened up a secret passage behind a bookshelf which led to a staircase that spiraled downward. He rushed her downward into a room that looked somewhat like a study.

"You should be safe here, wait for my signal, and then you can come back up," he said before rushing back upstairs.

"But wait, what is the signal?" Mellisa yelled back up but to no avail, for he had already shut the bookcase.

She sighed and decided to look around the study, curious as to what the Mad Hatter's son could possibly want to study. He had quite a few books down here, most on the history of the over world where Mellisa lives. It reminded Mellisa of how much she missed her home and her mother, so she decided to look at something else instead.

She sat at his desk where she had found a journal. She flipped through some of the pages when she realized that it belongs to Erik. Some of the passages talked about the queen's new laws becoming stricter so that she may catch Alice for her crimes.

"It seems as though the queen sure does have it out for my mother…" Mellisa frowned as she kept reading.

However, she was too deep into her reading to hear Erik call out to her to run, for the soldiers had found the bookcase, and were rushing down the stairs. She finally noticed them when she saw the shadows illuminate over her. She turned to run away, but it was too late. She was ambushed.


End file.
